Five Nights of Pandemonium
by Sophia Elyse
Summary: When you find a job offer off of a distorted newspaper, its probably a poor career choice.
1. Distorted Print

I must be crazy. Applying for the first job I see in a random newspaper? Yeah, certain people would consider that very dangerous…which it is, but that's against the point. It's just a job at a pizzeria, a dying one for kids at that. I mean, there are animatronics and songs and stuff! Now what is scary and dangerous about that?

I found the newspaper on the ground next to a gutter. It was all wet and most of the words were blurred out, except for some numbers I could make out. It was a little creepy, but not as much as the picture of the bear right next to it. I called the number thinking the job was at a zoo or a little shop that sold stuffed animals. I found out that the job was for the pizza place, I was all for it!

I used to go and see the animals when I was little. I remember waiting for the bunny to come to life because I liked his guitar. That's all I liked about him really. My favorite was always a tie between the fox and the chicken. I remember sitting next to random kids and watching the cute faces of the animatronics, wishing I could look as happy as they did. At the end of the day I would have to sneak out of the place and back into the tiny room of the orphanage I called home.

I called into my new work place and got stuff settled. I would work the day shift for the first couple days to get situated, and then try my luck with the night shift. I made arrangements to meet up with my new boss later that day for some coffee or something at the pizza place.

"Yes, yes, I know it's a bit…sketchy to meet up with this guy. No. I haven't met him before. Come on, you know that will never happen. He's like…50 or something. That's what he sounded like. Yeah. Whatever you say. I'll talk later. Bye." I hung up the phone on my best friend. She's more of a sister to me. We grew up in the same orphanage and now live in the same apartment. Liliana has more social problems than me, yet she has a better job. I can't place that logic.

I reached the pizza place named Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It's a cute name, wouldn't you think? I spent time getting ready for my first impression. I did my hair, and dyed it a very light blonde and straitened it. I was annoyed how the roots didn't get dyed as well, but whatever. I got on some jeans and sneakers that I never wore and a cute T-shirt. I wasn't going to get THAT dressed up. It's only an old man, right? I mean he's probably 32 years older than me.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone here?" I called into the dark building from the doorway.

"Oh yes come in come in dear!" I heard the same deep and raspy voice from the call.

"Hello! Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! An oasis from the outside world! You can call me Mr. Boss!" The man let out a hefty laugh. He looked nice enough, and he definitely cleaned up better than I did. I was a muscular man who looked about 6 foot something with graying stubble. His eyes were a sharp gray and he wore a big grin standing in his suit and big black shoes.

Behind him were rows and rows of tabled decorated with confetti, and even further…dead, limping, eyeless animals? They were taller than the man in front of me, and much thicker! There were lights shining on them in different colors that were supposed to look cheerful. It did the opposite of that.

"H-Hello…I'm Ellie. Nice to meet you…" I said looking around. Wires hung from sockets on the walls and stains littered the floor. Spots of dust gathered around the doorways and corners of the room. A cold draft wafted around the room, it smelled musty and dark.

"Ah! Ellie, what a gorgeous name! I'm so sorry making you come in this late! The guard is finishing up his week on night shift, and until then you'll work the day shift. I've prepared some coffee and hot chocolate from my own recipe! Here! Have some!" HE gestured over to a small table off to the side of the stage.

"Thank you! It really is a pleasure to meet you." I said, walking over to the table full of cups and hot drinks. The containers looked untrustworthy, dripping with black goo and a dying red eye of light flickering now and then. I went to the hot chocolate and poured some, the machine whirring as I did so.

"So…" said Mr. Boss, "Why did you apply for this job?" he folded his hands as he sat down at the table.

"Oh, you know…for experience. I actually used to come here as a kid…it's really changed." I mumbled.

"Oh yes, well we had to make cuts here and there." Mr. Boss said glumly. "Well, at least it is still fun for the kids, right?"

"Yes, it is!" I replied with a smile.

"Shall I give you a tour once you finish your drink?" Mr. Boss offered.

"Of course, that would be lovely." I said.

I sipped some of the black chocolate. I sipped some. It was delicious! It was rich and creamy and…dreamy. Guess some things aren't as they seem.

"Yes, over here is the stage, where you will be standing next to." Mr. Boss called from across the room. I wonder how he got over there so fast. "At least, where you will be during your day shift."

"Oh, right. So I'll just stand over there, make sure nothing happens." I said to him.

"Correct!" Mr. Boss cried with a grin.

"What if something DOES go wrong? Like back in-"I started.

"Oh NO, nothing will EVER happen like that again! Never! I've had the suspected animatronics fitted so that they will NEVER do anything like that again! Right boys?" Mr. Boss asked to the lifeless figures on stage. They didn't seem to hear him. If they didn't they were too upset about something to show any reaction.

"Mm...Not too talkative today. Oh well. As you can see, we have Foxy the Pirate over in Pirate's cove shut off. He was always a bit too aggressive for me. So He's being tampered with, being fitted some new endoskeleton parts, new teeth, fur, so on and so forth. He should be fine once the week finishes, you don't have to worry about him too much. The others always hated him for some reason." He chuckled.

"Now, let's see…what time is it? Oh gosh, it's getting late! I wonder why the new guard isn't here yet…probably traffic or something." As Mr. Boss finished his sentence, a person ran in through the doors of the pizzeria. He was soaking wet from the looks of it. He looked confused and disorganized. His clothes were recklessly put on, his hair a wild mess and whole self just shaking.

"Oh-ho! We were just talking about you, weren't we Nelly?" said Mr. Boss to the guy.

"Uh, it's ELLIE, sir." I corrected him.

"Oh okay" Mr. Boss said, not paying attention. "Why so late, my friend?"

"Oh, um I, well, y-you see s-sir…I-I-I just had s-some trouble getting h-here!" said the person. He closed the door and fixed his hat that read 'security' on it.

The man was tall, but not as tall as Mr. Boss. He had black hair that stuck up everywhere, and terrified blue eyes that seemed to be on edge. He was cowered over like a scared dog, finishing off the look with a fake smile that was hardly convincing.

"Ha! It's alright! I was just showing around the new guard. She will work your shift once yours is over." Said Mr. Boss.

The anxious man looked over to where I was standing next to the stage. His eyes grew wider than they already were.

"Sh-she's going to take over m-my-MY shift?" The man asked quickly.

"Why, of course! Not right away, she's going to work the day shift after Mike. He got moved up, remember?" questioned Mr. Boss.

"Oh…yeah. I r-remember." The man whispered. Mr. Boss clapped his hand over the boy's shoulder, nearly sending his sprawling on the floor.

"Well kids, I'm going to leave now. Kelly here still needs a tour. You'll give one to her, right?" Mr. Boss said with a wink.

"Uh...uh...s-sure!" said the shaken guy.

"All righty then see you tomorrow!" Mr. Boss said with a wave and then disappeared out the door.

I waved back with a nervous look on my face. I thought that went well…

I didn't finish my thought, because at that second, I was barreled into by the soaking wet dude. He grabbed my arm and led me to the door, almost dragging me.

"WHA-What in the world are you doing?!" I yelled.

"Saving your life!" The man yelled back.

I twisted my arm from his grip, and just sat there on the floor. The man collapsed next to me, almost sobbing. I felt bad for him, but what he said about saving my life was stuck in my head.

"Hey, you okay? And what do you mean you're saving my LIFE?"

The man sniffed and looked up at me. He was actually pretty cute, in a weird way. He didn't have a bad face, but he looked like he has been waiting for something to grab him his whole life.

"You made a bad career choice. Let me guess…you needed a job for experience so you chose the most random and needy place that needed a job." The boy just mumbled.

"Uh, yeah actually. What's your name?" I asked.

"Danny…I'm guessing yours is Kelly?" asked Danny.

"Oh, actually it's Ellie. Mr. Boss forgot my name. "I admitted smiling a bit.

"Oh, well, it's a pleasure to meet you. You seem like a nice person, hopefully you don't die on your first night shift here." Said Danny, finally calming down.

'Why do you keep saying that? Why am I going to die? How?" I questioned.

"By our all-time favorite animatronics: Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica."


	2. Day Shift

"What? How can they hurt us? They're just cute animals." I said.

Danny looked at me like my eyes had just popped out of the sockets and started dancing.

"You have no idea what they are capable of." Danny said. He got up and started to leave. I got up and followed him.

"So…How long have you worked here?" I asked.

"A week." Danny replied.

"Oh, wow…good for you!"

"No."

"No, what?"

"It's not good."

"What's not good?"

"That I have been working here a week! It's not even that! Tomorrow night is my last day, and even then it says in the contract that you have to have two extra days of chaos here until you can put this on your resume or say you have worked here! IT'S UNFAIR AND I HATE THIS PLACE!" Danny exploded.

I just sat there watching him vent all of his seemingly unnecessary frustrations at my face.

He turned around. He looked guilty now. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm just trying to warn anyone who thinks it is a good idea to work here. I honestly think that we should be paid more for this job and that if we are going to die it might as be for a good reason. Death by cursed animatronic is not one."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe him, I WOULDN'T believe him. How can a cutesy, friendly kid's pizza place be filled with death and curses and stuff like that?

"Look, I think you should leave. It's going to be 12 soon, and I don't want you to be wandering while those guys are." Danny motioned to the end of the dark hallway.

"Uh…no. I'm staying here." I sat down in the middle of the hall.

Danny nearly had a heart attack when I said that.

"What do you MEAN you're not leaving…?" whispered Danny, even though we were alone.

"I'm staying here with you, if that's why you're scared. You're scared of this place at night. I used to come here from dawn 'till dusk." I said proudly.

"No, no, you really can't. It's better if I work alone! Trust me, you'll be better off, and so will I." Danny glanced at the clock. 11:57.

"You HAVE to leave. NOW. Danny started frantically pushing me to the door.

"No! I'm staying with you! I'm not going to let you be here alone!"

"Leave! Now! Ellie! Get out the door right now or so help me…" Danny looked malicious now.

I started leaving the way that I came, and heard Danny yell, "Run!" from behind me. I heard something to the right of me. I ran out of the door, glancing behind me once more before I left. Right before the door closed, I thought I saw a bead of white light come from Chica's mask.

The next day was the start of my first day shift. I put on the light blue shirt that they made me wear, and tied my hair in a ponytail before I placed my hat on my head. I grabbed my phone and some gum before I left to my new job. I parked in the parking lot, waiting for the place to open.

I reflected on what Danny said last night. He was crazy, but I could tell deep down he was actually not. Things are never as they seem. WHY does Mr. Boss make me get up this early to go to work? The place should not have to open up at 7:00 every day.

But then I started thinking about my childhood and how I WOULD get up at the crack of dawn to have a friend, and the staff who would know me by name and how I was underfed. I like to jokingly blame the former workers for my squishy stomach.

I get out of my car and start walking to the dark building. I just saunter over, looking at my phone. I look up when I hear the door open. I wonder you could be inside the pizza place that early. I then remember that Danny was in there all night.

Sure enough, he was right there, jumping out of his skin. Only this time, he looked exhausted and had what looked like a bruise on the side of his face. He probably fell on the job.

"Danny! Hey! Over here!" I call and wave to him.

He looks over suddenly as if the loud noise scared him to death.

"Ellie! What in the world are you DOING back here?!" He jogged over; eyes still crazy, but tone completely normal.

"I'm working day shift remember? Two days of this and then into your spooky office." I announced proudly.

"Huh. Well enjoy the first two days of day shift before you go into hell." Danny said completely serious.

"Why such a downer? Come ON. Your shift is over!" I tried to cheer him up a bit.

"I remember being like you before I started this job. All excited to work here, get something on the resume and get away from the house. Free food, free drinks and minimum wage were also something that was added. Of course you still get that if you don't choke before being…screamed at…" Danny said, eyes misting over like he was in another world.

"Uh, Danny? Hello? Anybody home?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I must be tired. Well, I only have another day. I hope it goes as successfully as last night." He said.

"Yeah…by the way, what's that on the side of your face? Is it a bruise?" I asked, touching it lightly with my finger.

"Oh, you should ask Chica about that, she always answers the staff's questions." Said Danny.

"I'll make sure to do that. I better get going, opening the place up should be fun." I joked sarcastically.

"Hey wait! What's your number? Maybe I could give you a couple calls and tell you what to expect when you finally get to the night shift. It'll probably keep me busy before anything exciting happens too." Danny said. That was the first time I saw him smile.

I gave him my number and then headed into the pizzeria. I met Mr. Boss there and he instructed me to go and get all the dust off the corners and to go and turn on the lights for the place. I walked backstage and flipped the switch. All the lights came to life, and so did the animatronics.

"H-H-H-H-Hey everyb-b-b-ody! It's-s-s-s m-m-me! F-Freddy Faz-zbear!" A big voice boomed through the room.

"And d-don't forget me F-Fred-d-dy!" said a female voice. "I'm C-C-Chica the Chicken-n-n!"

"And I'm B-B-B-Bonni-e-e-e! The gro-o-o-o-o-ov-v-ov-in bunny in the p-place!" said Bonnie

I thought I heard a whisper come from pirate's cove, so I headed over. I pulled back the curtain, and saw a sad looking fox sitting in the corner of the mini stage. Its eyes were barely on, the mouth half full of teeth, and its eyes half closed, silently staring at the ground. Its endoskeleton could be seen, and it's legs were completely metal.

"Hey there!" I whispered. "Are you okay?"

The fox made a clicking sound, and then a whirring noise as it looked up at me. Its eyes blinked, and the lights got a little brighter.

"Yarr! Ahoy there me matey! What ye be doin' down here in pirates coveeee?" asked the fox.

"I heard you whisper when the power went on. I didn't notice you were here." I said bluntly.

"Well ye see lasse, I'm out of orderrrrr…" said the foxy sadly. "but hear me out, ye should be a-leavin' soon! Don' sail the seven seas here lass."

"What?" I asked.

"Ye is in graveeee danger lasse. Ye shall walk the plank here soon!" cried foxy. "RUN." The last word was whispered like I heard earlier.

"I can't" I whispered back.

The fox lowered his head and sighed. He closed his eyes and didn't open them. I shut the curtain and went up to Chica. I was told to wash off her mouth and eyes every day because they get some weird substance around them every now and then.

I started washing Chica's beak. The stuff smelled like old milk, mold and rotted meat altogether.

"WOW Chica, you really need some perfume of something." I mumbled

"D-D-Did you say s-s-something?" said Chica.

"Oh, nothing really. I'm just saying I hope wiping off this gunk will help you smell better. If not, I have some perfume samples we can try out together." I said smiling.

Chica let out a giggle "Sounds like f-f-fun!"

I finished up on Chica, and sprayed some of the perfume on her that she chose. I then went onto Bonnie and then Freddy, who were not as talkative as Chica was. I finished up my daily chores here, and then went to open the doors. As I did so, waves of kids flooded in, grabbing at the balloons and party hats and ordering food that the cooks would heat up and serve.

I stood near the stage and helped the kids when they said they needed some and talked with the animatronics whenever they talked to me. At least they weren't on that free range walking mode anymore.

I finished up the day, and was tired. I held down the fort, and left before Danny got here. I was sent home early to wash off the kid's greasy handprints.

I got home, took a shower, and ate some pizza the place gave me. I plopped down in front of the TV and turned it on.

I glanced at my phone to see I had gotten a message from Danny. I clicked on the play button and held the phone up to my ear.

"Hey! Ellie! What's up?" It's me! Danny!" I giggled at the sound of his voice. I better not be coming down with a crush. "So, it's the first time I'm multi-tasking while on the job, and its going pretty good. Everyone likes hearing me talk so they're just listening and not moving. I've been meaning to tell you that the animatronics are being lied about, and DO have a free-roaming action that comes on at night so they're servers don't lock up. Mr. Boss will leave you some old tapes he recorded when we worked here…saying that it's no big deal, but I'm going to say it strait. These things are going to try and kill you." The sound of a door shutting and lights going on sounded in the background. "I'll leave you messages like this after you start. It's mandatory to listen to Mr. Boss's recorded tapes first, but I'll leave you messages after those so that you can hear the REAL deal. Okay, well talk to you later! Enjoy your night! BEEEEEEEP. End of message."


	3. Night Time

I stared at the screen of my iPhone. I had a million questions for Danny, but I knew that they would be answered within due time. I finished up my show, took a long bath, and climbed into my bed. I took out my headphones and started up some music. I never knew that this would be the last night I had with my sanity.

I woke up the next morning refreshed and thrilled that I had the whole day to myself before my job. I got up, stuck my hair in a ponytail and ran off to a coffee shop. I retreated there whenever I needed to figure some things out. I don't know why but I just love coffee shops in the morning. It was overcast, probably going to rain. I grabbed a giant jacket and some boots.

I entered the shop and ordered some coffee and a muffin and sat down at a table in the back, where nobody could see what I was looking up.

"FREDDY FAZBEAR'S DINER" was the first thing that I searched. Colorful pictures of bears and bunny's showed up, along with old pictures of Foxy coming out of the cove to greet the kids. I saw Mr. Boss in the sidelines. He looked like he always did, and how I remembered him from our visit the other day. I continued looking through the page and saw a strange news article. I couldn't read it because the page didn't show anything correctly, but I swear I could've seen the soulless eyes of the animatronics staring at me through the computer. I felt as if they could see me, even though I was far away…but whatever!

I found another page that showed a ferocious bite. I didn't need to see that, so I changed the website. I saw a bunch of kids at an older diner! It was so cute! Much bigger than the place now. I also saw Mr. Boss! He was standing there with the kids wrapped in his arms and he was grinning like a kid on Christmas!

I finished up my research with 'What do I do at Freddy Fazbears at night?' I clicked enter, and my screen pulled up a TON of results. I clicked on an interesting one and was shocked at what happened next.

My screen started going bezerk! It started twitching, and I saw Freddy! Only he was darker and more yellow…and his eyes looked as if they were oozing a honey thick substance. Pinpricks of white eyes pierced my gut from within his eyes. The words "IT'S ME" flickered faintly around the edges of my screen before my computer crashed altogether.

I stared at the now blank screen of my laptop. I swear there was smoke being expelled from the top. I finished my muffin in silence.

And then onto the big day! Or, night. I walked up proudly to my favorite place, Freddy Frickin' Fazbear's Pizza. I entered the doors, surprised on how warm it was inside. Mr. Boss left me a note on the party tables saying, "Hey Ella! It's your favorite person! Mr. Boss! Just wanted to tell you kid that there are some messages on the machine for you to listen to…help you through your first night! While reading this you MAY want to head down the hall to the security room. I'm sure Danny showed you everything in there when I put him in charge!" I looked down the hall. It was dark and a strange wind was coming from it. 'There is no WAY I'm going down there alone. In the dark. By MYSELF. But then I thought better of it. The animatronics were giving me a weird vibe, as if I were being watched. I headed down the hall.

More like, sprinted, but that's against what I 'm saying. I made it to the room after almost having a heart attack that something was gonna pop out at me. I looked into the room and automatically questioned the workspace. It was so small! Like what the heck. It was as big as a desk and a little wider with space behind the doors, like a cubby! It held two buttons on each side of the walls, one that said DOOR and the other that read LIGHT. It looked crammed. Well, I DID ask for this hole in the wall job.

I get snug into the little cubby and realized how low the chair was. I could probably try and touch the top of the cubby with my head! I tried and I could. Barely. The chair was comfy too! At least that was, I'd be sitting in it for the entire night. Oh, I wish I had more coffee. It was almost 12. I got settled in, putting my keys on the desk wedged in front of me and putting my hat on strait. I was fixing my shirt as the clock struck 12. A loud beeping went off. It nearly scared the fidderdinkle out of me. I jumped in the chair and looked around, realizing the doors had activated and red lights cast their illumination down the sides of the doors that hung slightly from their place in the doorway. Large spikes protruded from the bottom that fit into holes into the ground. They must really not want people in here. Although that doesn't make sense considering there is glass windows right next the giant metal doors.

I looked sharply ahead of me when the phone rang. I waited for the ringing to end, like I was told.

"Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path." Said the man on the phone.

Lovely. Just what I needed. An old man talking to me over the speaker.

I noticed a tablet on the desk. I reached and pulled it toward me. I clicked it on and the images sprang to life. POWER: 100% showed in the corner, next the amount I was using. Cameras glittered over the surface. I saw the stage, the cove, the party rooms, and was upset when I realized the camera from the kitchen was down. I really wanted to see what THAT looked like at night.

I wasn't listening to the man on the phone. I looked thorough more of the cameras. I then realized that my power was down to 97%. It has only been a couple minutes! How could I drain battery. I recall the phone dude saying something about concerning the power. I heard the end dial of the phone. I sighed and put the hat on my head and over my eyes.

"BEEEEEEEEEP. Second message." Said the phone.

"Hey! It's me! Danny! It's your first night! I CAN'T say congrats, have fun or hope you're enjoying it."

My eyes looked through the bottom of the hat. Danny? Oh right, right. He was supposed to leave me messages! I'm so glad he kept his promises.

"So, you actually went if you're hearing this. Sorry. SO, phone guy is trying to mask what is really going on here. You REALLY don't need to start worrying until around 3 on your first night, that's from experience. So, I recommend checking the cameras for a couple seconds right now. Just precaution. I'll wait." Danny went quiet for a sec. I figured he REALLY needed me to change the cameras, so I turned on the tablet and went through the cameras. I find everything in order. I put down the camera just as her keeps speaking.

"So, what you gotta know is that the animatronics will come after you. People like phone guy and Mr. Boss are trying to brainwash you and tell you it's because you look like an endoskeleton. But if you look at one of the cameras off stage, you can see an extra one on the table. What do the animatronics do? NOTHING. I don't know why they come after night guards specifically at this location, but I'm determined to find out why. Anyways, it should be about 2:45 right now. Go check the cameras. Bonnie should be the first to leave the stage. You don't NEED to pull up the camera, but maybe you should because you wouldn't believe me. Anyway, Chica leaves next, and then Freddy or Foxy. You shouldn't need to worry about them though really. I can help you out later. Just wait them out, listen for the footsteps and then flick the flights on. If you see one, SHUT THE DOOR. Foxy will run to you, but I don't think he's gonna hurt you. His voice usually malfunctions at the doorway, so be cautious of the scream, okay? Just plug your ears if you hear him running down the hallway or see it on the cameras. He means no harm. I don't think so at least."

I heard something move.


	4. The Nightmares Begin

Frantically, I pull up the camera to see Bonnie standing in the hallway. The shadow of his arms made him seem bigger off stage than on stage, and the flickering light did NOT help in any way. I say Bonnie's eyes glint from the camera, eyes darker than the shadows on the screen. He reminded me of the Freddy on my computer screen earlier today.

I put down the tablet.

"So, I guess bonnie must've moved by now, so I'm just gonna say, don't hesitate to fight back, their motors are not that strong if you fight them first. Bye, be safe! Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. End of message"

…silence.

I hate being in the quiet. I could feel my arms start to shake and get a weird icy feeling course through my veins. I looked sharply to the door, swearing a moaning was echoing through the halls. I slammed my hands on the lights button. Nothing was there. I didn't know if I should be relieved or scared out of my mind.

Am I imagining things? Is this my brain saying I'm tired? Maybe it's the building playing with the lights. Danny was probably wrong. Probably.

I kept the light on for a couple more seconds. I stared out into the hallway. I just then noticed a bit of something sticking out from the side of the door. I followed its shadow to the ground. The light was on I couldn't see its face, but I could smell it.

It smelled worse than decay. It was as if someone took gasoline and poured it over sour milk, then over rotten fish and left those in the sun for 3 days before lighting it on fire. That smell…it was familiar from the day before when I was washing the faces of the animatrons.

I shut the door fast. Good thing too, because at that second, a hand came down on the door and I heard a shriek come from the suit. The rabbit banged on the door, roaring and screaming. It finally came to an end a couple minutes later. I flicked the light on. He was still there. He WANTED me to open the door. I slowly checked the camera. I wish I hadn't.

I saw Freddy and Chica up at the camera, staring at me, their jaws hanging open, black oozing from their jaws. I heard over the tablet speaker "WELCOME TO FREDDY FAZBEAR'S PIZZA". Not only did I hear it over the camera, but from the echoing hallway. Chica, through the camera, tilted her head with a whirr before the feed was cut off and went black. I slowly put the tablet down and drew my legs to my chest. I wanted to cry, but I couldn't I was too choked up. I checked the lights for Bonnie. Nothing. He was gone. I checked the other side's lights and screamed as I slammed my fist on the DOOR button. Chica's eyes were violet and staring with an open jaw through the window of the office. Her hands were covered in what looked like blood, but it could be anything. Her apron was littered with handprints of kids.

She knocked on the window slowly. A draft wafted into the room, the smell of the rot mixed with old perfume came in. The perfume made the smell worse. I wish I hadn't put that on her. I stopped looking at the lights.

I heard a shuffle from the hallway, and I just shut the door and waited. Power: 23%. It was 5:45 by the time I looked up from my knees again. I didn't open the doors. I couldn't. I silently cried until I heard the animatronics get back onstage and position themselves in order and place fake smiles on their faces.

"See you toni-g-g-g-ggggggggggggggggggggggght-t-tt…" Power down.

It was 6:00.


	5. Night 2

I made a run for the door. I made it to 6, and I didn't care about this job anymore. I didn't want to think about the memories I had here, the fun times eating pizza and laughing at jokes. I just wanted out.

I ran through the party room, not looking at the animatronics. I could feel their stares on the back of my neck though, and I couldn't shake off the burning feeling. I could feel their desire to grab me and tear me apart, make me one of them. Force me to stay with them here forever as another soul who wants revenge.

"See you soon!" a melodic whisper came from the animatronics, singing as if they were performing; their breath coming slowly and airy. I shuddered as I grabbed the handle on the door.

I ran into something warm and fleshy. I felt something hot and wet roll down my arms and chest. I thought of the black goo coming from the bunny and the chicken's eyes…their large bulky bodies strewn with rusty cords, cables and beams sparking like fireworks. Their soulless eyes and unhinged jaws, forever smiling in a scarecrow kind of way. I remember their dirty hands, stained with history.

I screamed and started blindly swinging my hands at the creature that got the stuff in my eyes. I felt the fur of the animatronics and the hat that Freddy wore..

"What the-?! Hey! Ow! Stop that! Oh, that's my head! Ellie! Stop, it's me! It's me Danny! Stop!" Danny yelled. He grabbed my wrists. I didn't realize I was sobbing. I stopped flailing my arms and wrapped my arms around Danny, now that I knew who he was.

"Welcome to your new job?" said Danny.

"I never want to go in there. Again." I managed between hiccups.

"Shhh, no its okay, it's alright." Danny said, carefully running his hand through my dyed hair. I was scared. I wanted to go home, to sleep. To get this stink off of me and out of my throat.

"I wanna go home." I whined.

"You can go home, let me drive you. Where do you live?" Danny asked.

"A couple blocks from here. Not too far." I said, not trying to stop the tears from falling down my face.

"Okay, do you want me to drive your care?" Danny asked.

"No, no it's fine. Drive yours. I'll just have to walk back here and get it. I don't know why I don't walk to work." I wondered out loud.

Danny picked me up and helped me go to his car. I slipped and almost started sobbing again, but I managed to get to his car. I was surprised at how nice it was. It wasn't a porche or a ferrerri or a corvette, but it was a good car. Not a trashy car like mine.

He drove me home. All the while, all could see were the bloody faces and hands of the animals I had always thought were my friends. I closed my eyes and tried to block out the memory. But in the darkness, I kept hearing the moans and clacks of the machines. I slowly opened my eyes. My apartment was in front of the car. Danny stopped the car and go out, and opened my door for me, helped me out, and walked me to my room.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked.

"…yeah. I'm fine…" I whispered.

Danny looked at me pityingly. "All right then. Go get some sleep, get some food and just relax. It's okay. But it's going to get harder, just remember that." He said. He hugged me goodbye before leaving me at the entrance of the apartments.

I walked into my familiar room, and went to the bathroom.

In the mirror was an unrecognizable wreck. My hair was tussled, my eyes dark and deep from no sleep, eyeliner was drifting down away from my eyes. My clothes were dirty and full of wrinkles. I tore them off and put them on the floor.

As I turned the shower on, I removed the blackness from underneath my eyes. I placed one leg into the hot shower, and then the other. I soaked my hair, lathered it, washed it and got out. I put on my favorite pajamas and walked to my bed. I flopped onto it out of pure exhaustion. I instantly fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was 4:00 in the afternoon. I remembered I had to go to the haunted pizza place later tonight, and considered calling Danny, but I didn't. He would have had a big day, and I'm sure he would like to sleep before he had to go the hell hole the next day. I lay in bed just thinking of the horror that awaited me. This time, I would come a little better prepared, and hopefully survive this night. If Danny could do it, so can I.

Soon it was 10:45. The time flew. I had gotten into my uniform and stuck my hair in a ponytail. I didn't do my makeup. I was laci

ng up my shoes when I had a knock at the door. It couldn't be my roommate; she was on a trip up north to see her family. I finished up the shoe and opened the door. It was Mr. Boss. He walked in with a bunch of files under his hands and a famous grin on his face.

"Ah! She lives!" chuckled Mr. Boss. I didn't respond. "May I come in?" he asked.

I motioned him into the apartment. He looked around before turning back to me.

"Now, I'm sure you have had a taste of what happens in the pizzeria by now. Its nothing to worry about really. Just be smart and stay on task. There isn't much you can do except the doors, we have tried. We think it is because of the children. They have given so much spirit to the characters, they can only be stopped by metal doors.

"I'm not too sure I want this job anymore Mr. Boss." I said bluntly.

"No one does after the first night, but it gets better. Plus, you signed an irreversible contract that was signed off by the government and the police. You cannot leave." He smile grew. "So, you're stuck in that place until your hours are complete."

"What? No. NO! This can't be happening!" I said.

"But it is! And it's all real. Not a child's nightmare anymore." Mr. Boss said. "Now, I must be leaving. I'm sure you understand? Don't be late for work tonight." He left.

I arrived at the pizzeria by 11:15. I had 45 minutes until the animatronics came to life and started walking around. I stuck a Taser into my bag. Maybe the electricity will cause their servers to crash, or maybe it will boost their energy. Better die trying than being stuffed into a suit, right?

I sat down in the familiar cubby hole and turned off the lights, the monitor and the fan, which I ended up turning back on because it go so bloody hot. I looked at my phone. 100% battery and 11:45 at night. I waited. It would all, start in 15 mins.

I sat there in the darkness, waiting for the horrors to begin.

It must have finally started because I heard the phone go off in the office. It was the stupid message from the dude on the phone. I ignored him. I only trusted Danny's perspective. I waited until the call ended and the phone on the other line rang. It was followed by his voice.

"Hey there! Night two! You survived. Well, you may want to check the monitors at around 1:00. They start moving at this night around this time. The move faster too, and somehow Bonnie can get to your door REALLY fast. He likes to hide in the closet though, so keep watch. Foxy should not be a problem, but Chica sure can. Night 3 is usually her and Foxy's night to have fun with the new guards, so watch out. The fox is not as bad as the others, keep that in mind. Chica is the ruthless killer of the place, so you gotta be careful with her. Bonnie will just want to get the job done. You definitely don't have to worry about Freddy until night 3 or 4. It depends on how he feels about life at the moment. Well, this is all the time I have to give right now, so good luck and be safe!" The call ended. I heard footsteps in the hallway.

I turned on the monitor and saw Chica in the hallway, staring at the camera. I switched to Pirate's cove. Foxy's eyes were peering out from the curtain. Bonnie in the party room and Freddy was on stage. The sound of a sharp, shrill scraping on the wall came from the right door.

The night had officially begun.


End file.
